


Dragon's prisoner

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Bladed Weapons, Curses, Deconstructed fairytale, F/M, Knights are sexists, Not your typical princess, Princess - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, weredragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Loisan wants her brother to stop sending knights to rescue her.Because, really.





	Dragon's prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Another slightly wonky fairytale, written as part of writing exercises for a creative writing course.

His armour shone in the sun, his horse was stomping his fore leg in a very military fashion and the whole picture looked like something taken straight from a tournament at her father’s castle. She sighed at the way he moved across the green at the foot of her tower and opened the window.

“FAIR MAIDEN!” he cried, his lungs obviously well-trained in voicing his orders in battle. “FEAR NOT! FOR I AM ARRIVED TO SAVE YOU FROM THE FOUL BEAST THAT HAS IMPRISONED YOU HERE!”

 

She shivered. No, no, not another one.

“Sir!” she waved to him, trying to be heard. “GOOD SIR! Please, do not try to sacrifice yourself so! I beg you, ride away! Before the creature comes back!”

The knight pulled up his faceplate and peered up at her.

Oh. He looked nice.

Not as young as some of the freshly knighted squires she remembered from her first ball but not as old as Papa’s commanders, not scarred or bearded… He looked just as a proper knight rescuing a princess should look.

“I am of a mind to wait for it,” he said simply. Stubborn, stubborn man. “I have promised I would find the tower and the fair maiden and free her from her loathsome beast that imprisons her!”

She sighed quietly.

“Good sir, I thank you for your pains and troubles, but I must warn you – the inhabitant of this tower is more than willing to kill anyone that approaches the gates uninvited. I know it is terrible for you to hear, but I have to remain as I am… you shouldn‘t risk your life here. I beg you, turn around and leave, I don’t wish to have another life on my conscience!”

He looked truly discombobulated.

“But… my lady… your highness…!“

“Go, good sir. If you stay, you will lose your head and I will have to live with your demise from now on!”

Oh. He was dismayed, but he hesitated. Almost there.

“Sir, I assure you, I suffer no privations here, despite the distance from my father’s lands. The beast feeds me and clothes me, as he has a  _need_  of me..”

She trailed off suggestively and saw the good knight’s face blanch under the tan.

_Bullseye!_

Yeah, that always worked.

“I shall… remove myself then…” he stammered. “I shall tell your brother I found you… in good health…“

“Please do. And tell him not to send anyone more,” she made a show of sighing gustily. “He will have too many knights killed this way and he can’t afford the loss. The safety of the kingdom is more important than I am.”

“I will convey your message word for word, my lady!”

#

“I bloody hope you do, you poor idiot,” she murmured as she walked down to the lower level of the tower. “Josh! Joshiel, are you there?”

The shadow in the corner uncoiled.

“Where would I be?” murmured the low, sibilant voice. “One of your brother’s?  Big, beefy, reasonably bright?”

“Stubborn, too. Just like my sisters like them. Probably strong as an ox and about as attentive in bed…” she rested the glaive she had been holding – outside of the view of the knight – on the appropriate set of hooks and held out her arms.

“Oh, yes,” Joshiel wrapped around her comfortingly. “The moon wanes tonight. Let us try again if I can shift tomorrow and we will see if I can keep the body stable long enough. Maybe it will keep this time…“

“Shhhh,” she cradled the scaly head to her shoulder as he rested his exhausted body on hers. “I won’t have you wearing yourself out. You will  _sleep_  through the stupid new moon, this body or the human one, you will _eat_  properly when you can and you will  _drink_  enough water this time. And we will continue the research next week.”

His scales were small, smooth and slippery-dry under her hands as he nestled closer.

“But I want to give you…” he murmured sleepily. “You deserve better.”

“I don’t wish for better. What would be better? Going back home, once again a princess to be married off to a foreign king in a blink of an eye? I may not be as lucky as I was the last time. My brother is an abysmal judge of the character after all, and any next candidate to my hand could be an actual ogre!”

“Instead of an actual dragon?” Joshiel hissed.

“A  _were_ dragon. A  _cursed_  weredragon. And I  _like_  this particular weredragon. Also, ogres are well known to be completely lousy at chess. By the way, not that I think you are trying to avoid the topic, but it’s your turn now and you won’t distract me by trying to talk about the waning moon, your curse, the probability matrix of various decisions we may take and the possibility of me leaving you to your fate here alone.”

“But, Loisan, you  _deserve_  to have a family. A real husband. One that your siblings accept and respect. And not an… an overgrown lizard that vaguely remembers how to wear his human skin a week out of each moon!”

“You are  _my_  overgrown lizard,” she whispered rebelliously. “And I will write letters to all the sorcerers in the world until my hand falls off or one of them finds a cure for you. I knew you were the only man for me the moment you helped me down from that trellis and promised not to tell anyone.”

He pushed his snout into her hair and sighed.

“You are too good,” he murmured, rubbing his scaly cheek on the shoulder of her gown. “You have trusted me so quickly… And I had deceived you, all of you. A whirlwind romance, hah! Your brother nearly pushed you into my arms…!”

She rubbed the little nubs behind his brow ridges and he slowly relaxed and melted into her embrace.

“My brother is an idiot, that much we’ve established before. As to me, you had never deceived  _me_. I saw right through you. You were lonely, desperate for companionship and willing to overlook the way I behaved in court. You are smart, kind and play chess and checkers, you read books, you like music. Which already places you way above any other candidate that showed up at the castle. Some of them were not very thrilled about me knowing how to write, either.”

“Mmmhm,” he blinked slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of her body. “I love the fact that you read and write. And that you read something more than just the books of lectures for young ladies and kitchen almanacs.”

“And you were definitely surprised that I had read something of  _yours_ …” she reminded him with small rub to the back of his head.

“I never intended for young, impressionable ladies to read  _that_ ,” he snorted. “I was surprised your parents never found out what you were actually reading!”

“Well, you definitely had me fascinated with adventures in faraway lands. Which is good.”

“Definitely good,” her weredragon said softly. “You’re definitely too good.”

“My charming beast.”

“My poor, defenceless damsel in distress,” he flicked his tail at the wall, upon which he had mounted a rack for the weapons they had rescued for her from the armoury of the tower.

“My ferocious abductor,” she scratched the loose fold of skin under his jaw.

“My dearest, dearest wife,” the dragon sighed and stretched on the soft settee, head in her lap. “Read to me?”

“Always. Until the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/).  
> [My writing blog.](https://fanfik.wordpress.com/)  
> [My handmade blog.](https://srebrna.wordpress.com/)
> 
> I am taking a writing course and one of the tasks is to ask my readers to describe my writing style in 3 adjectives. I'd be grateful if you could provide this kind of feedback :)  
> (if you provided it already somewhere else - THANK YOU! :))


End file.
